The week i got Derek Hale
by yerpderp
Summary: Derek Hale jumps through Stiles' window in the middle of the night and sexes him up good. Stiles being the poor child he is accepts without too much struggling. Will a relationship form or will things fall apart?


**AN : so this is my first teen wolf fanfic even though i've had lots of ideas. I was basically sitting on my couch and came up with the idea for this story and my mind came back to it over and over again over the course of about 2 hours and I decided I just had to write it. I basically have the whole storyline planned in my head and it'll probably be done within a couple hours of people seeing this, so that getting posted in a timely manner depends on reviewers really. So please read and review if you have the time. This should end up posted on a03 and fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: all the usual shiz about not owning anything**

**WARNING: kind of a forced sex kink at the beginning, knotting kink, porn with plot, sterek, stiles POV**

**Set post season 2/ pre season 3 teen wolf**

_flashback_

I found myself in bed with Derek Hale breathing on the back my neck, the sweat cooling on my torso and thighs contemplating how this could even be my life. It began with all the werewolf bullshit. You know, Peter Hale going crazy and his subsequent revival, the Kanima and Matt and Gerard, and now waiting for the Alpha Pack.

_I had been at my desk on my computer writing a summer essay near midnight for my upcoming English class when Derek Hale had jumped in through my open window, claws out and eyes glowing red._

"_what brings thee to my humble domain, all powerful alph-" I began after spinning towards him in my chair when I was cut off with a hands on my neck and the back of my red hoodie. I was thrown on my bed face first and after bouncing once I felt the heat of him looming over me before I felt the cold taint of my bedroom on the now naked skin of my torso,_

"_what the hell dude! I got that as a birthday present from my dad! You're so buying me a new one! What the fuck is your prob-" I exclaimed before I found myself naked from the waist down. Derek flipped me onto my back and I flailed for a moment moving to sit up._

"_STAY." He growled, eyes glowing a little brighter for a second, pushing me into the bed by my chest with his palm._

"_Okay, Staying." I wheezed out, feeling his nails digging into my chest._

_He promptly pulled my legs apart, one hand on my inner thigh and the other on my ankle, eyes glowing bright again before nosing at the skin at the crease between my leg and my dick and my ball sack, nostrils flaring like he was inhaling my scent. He licked a stripe up the bottom of my dick before tonguing the slit and slathering the head in spit._

"_Shit," I moaned, "god, I could get used to this."_

_Derek responded by moving south, separating my ass-cheeks, bending my legs over my head and tilting my ass up and licking my asshole, digging his tongue in the skin surrounding it_

"_Whoa dude! Personal area much! Don't you at least want me to at least wash down there?!" I squeaked, startling. _

"_No, Never. STOP. MOVING." He growled out while lightly embedding his fangs into the underside of my thigh._

_I stilled on the comforter and let a groan loose in response to another rough lick at my asshole. I had done a little messing around down there, but nothing more than a single finger while jerking off. He dug his tongue into my hole, letting some of his saliva drip onto it before digging in one of his slightly longer fingers in up to the knuckle._

"_lube, in the lowest drawer on the nightstand." I groaned, half in pleasure, half in pain. I let the lower half of my body fall onto the mattress before he pinned me to the mattress with a glare before leaning over the mattress to rustle jitteryishly in the drawer. I just happened to notice his naked form, and then his jacket on my computer chair and the rest of his clothing in a pile on the floor, ripped along with my hoodie and my other clothes. 'must've taken them off while he was doing mine' I think, nervous for what I know is to come. I begin to ponder what even brought this on before he comes out of the drawer with the fairly large bottle of lube I keep. What? When you have ADHD, masturbation works wonders for jitters and bordedom._

"_what is this even abo-" I begin before he jabs a lubed finger all the way into my ass in one go with a growled response of "STOP. TALKING."._

_I groan, purely in pleasure this time. He quickly pushes another finger in and starts scissoring, which makes me groan in slight pain again. He responds with a third finger, spinning them around, disregarding another groan of mine. After deeming me ready enough, he moves up the bed and rubs a thick layer of lube all over his cock. My eyes bulge at the size of it because it's kind of thick. And huge. And thick._

"_are you sure you don't want to use more fingers before the main even?. Or possibly a large cucumber?" I spit out in fear of a pain in my ass. Literally._

"_NO." he responds gruffly, wrapping his fingers tightly around my neck and squeezing tightly while lining up his dick. 'That's gonna bruise soon', I think. _

_He pushes all the way in in one smooth stroke while letting up the pressure on my neck until it's just a light grip, and then letting go. _

_Scott enters the room through the door, eyes widening when he sees what's happening before he slaps a hand over them._

"_I'm so sorry Stiles! Me, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica we're trying to keep him contained, but he got out and now he's here, an-'_

"_GET OUT AND NONE OF YOU COME BACK." Derek orders and Scott runs and practically throws himself out the window._

_Derek, unfazed, leans forward to snuffle at my neck, pressing me into the mattress with his smooth muscled chest and begins to pull out. He works up a smooth motion of firm pumps in and out with increasing frequency and power until he's slamming in and out and grunting and groaning heavily. I reach down to start pumping my dick._

"_NO. This. Is. MINE." He rumbles out lowly, pulling my hand away before it can reach it's intended destination and slamming it into the mattress and pressing hard while still thrusting just as hard. Another bruise. I throw my head back and groan out loudly._

_After several more minutes of rough sex at the same speed and with the same inhuman strength, I scream out,_

"_I'm coming!" before spurting white on my lower abdomen._

_Derek pulls out and flips me over, placing one hand on my hip and pressing me into the mattress with the other before jamming his dick back into my asshole. Two more bruises._

_I feel the base of his penis start to swell and panic a little_

"_Werewolves don't knot _do they_?!" I squeak out, only getting a light, slightly malevolent smirk and a pulse of his red eyes in response. His penis keeps swelling in me, to the point of a more than slight pain, before I feel searing spurts of what seems to be gallons of cum on my insides while Derek growls the deepest I've ever heard._

"_fuck." I moan, beginning to harden again at the feeling of being filled. Derek continues to growl in the apparent throws of his orgasm. I couldn't help but think to myself that it sounds like a cat purring, almost making me smirk before I feel a slight, painful tug on my insides with a twitch of his. After coming for what feels like hours, Derek slowly maneuvers my tired, limp body along with his so we can lay on our sides on the bed._

"_Are we going to talk about this or-." I begin again before he cuts me off with a tired annoyed snuff on the back of my neck and a grunted command of "sleep."_

Which leads me to where I am now, awake, thinking 'how is this my life' while Derek Hale, his Hale pack Alpha senior sir-ness, breaths hot werewolf breath on my neck. It was weird how this coincided perfectly with my dad's two week absence at an international police conference. And I wonder if this was planned while I drift off into a peaceful slumber with Derek's cock still hard in my ass.

**So, how was it? Was my word porn good? How about you write me a review, of things I need to fix, or what you want to happen now (though I most likely won't use your idea unless I think it's a good one that works with the story already in my head). The next chap should be up in the next couple days at the latest, maybe tomorrow if I get good reviews by then.**


End file.
